


Closed Doors

by Merlinites



Series: A Million Suns [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Kissing, M/M, Possessive!Arthur, Sexy Times, University Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinites/pseuds/Merlinites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Merthur AU with kissing, sexy times, betrayal, and admissions of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Doors

I leaned into his warmth, letting it wrap me in its tight cocoon, letting myself drift into his orbit.

“Mmm,” I hummed, snuggling my face into his chest.

I felt rather than heard his rumble of laughter. The sensation sent shivers down my spine in delightful tremors.

“You’re like a cat, my love,” he whispered.

I looked up into his blue eyes, and rubbed my nose against his jaw. “Meow?”

“Me-ow,” he growled, flipping me onto my back.

His teeth softly raked the skin of my shoulder, nipping it several times. My breathing hitched.

“Arthur,” I managed.

His wolfish grin was the only response I received. I swear he used that grin whenever he wanted me to submit to him. He knew it was my weakness. He knew that where he was concerned, there was no limit to what I would do.

“Merlin,” he purred in response, leaning forward to take my bottom lip into his teeth.

I gasped and bucked up against him, my hips crashing into his with a _thump_.

There was his laugh again.

“It never ceases to amaze me, Merlin, that you react the same way every time I do that.”

I could practically hear the smile in his voice, and refused to look at what I knew would be a smug expression on his beautiful face.

“Merlin,” he whispered.

I turned my head to the side, suddenly intent on knowing the intricacies of the patterned curtains.

“ _Mer_ lin.” This time the sound of my name on his tongue was barely more than a growl.

I felt his lips on my neck, kissing the skin there over and over again. I knew it would bruise, and he knew my collared shirts would not hide the marks. This time I was beyond caring, though. I wanted his lips on me, his mark on my skin. I was his, and the whole world should know it.

When I felt a hand trail itself down my front, I took a deep breath. I would not give in. I was not that weak, was I? Was I truly powerless to this man?

His hand travelled underneath my singlet, and the warmth of his palm on my chest was the end of me.

My eyes locked onto his instantly. He was grinning, just as I had expected.

“I knew you couldn’t resist me,” he said, voice smug as it always was when I relented to him.

“How could I not?” I breathed, running my hands through his hair and tugging his face closer to mine. “You are my one true weakness, Arthur Pendragon, and you never let a chance to show it slide.”

He kissed me hard, lips pressed against mine, tongue forcing its way inside my mouth.

“I love you,” he whispered when he pulled away.

All the smugness was gone from his face.

“I love you, too.”

His hands were tearing at my singlet, and I was lifting my arms, eager for the piece of material to be on the ground. I reached for his shirt, easing it over the top of his head.

He pushed me backwards none too gently, and I fell with an _umpf_ on my back. He was above me, eyes lingering on every patch of skin they could find. Fingers moved across my stomach, making me suck in a breath at every contact. My own hands moulded themselves to the sharp planes of his features; his angular jaw, his wide shoulders, his narrow hips. I was committing him to memory by feel, and he was committing me by vision.

My hips moved upward, assisted by his hands as they pushed us together. I never felt as if I could get close enough to him. I never felt as if there was too small a distance between our bodies. I never felt complete without him.

His hips ground against mine in a rhythm I knew all too well. I met each movement eagerly, loving every second of it.

I reached my hands down to his hips, gripping them tightly. We were mirrored against each other, hands on hips, moving together.

I never wanted moments like these to ever end.

#

When I woke, my arms and legs were wrapped around Arthur as if he was a life raft and I was drowning in the ocean.

I tentatively tried to remove myself from him, but he clasped his hands around my wrists and pulled me closer.

“Don’t leave yet,” he mumbled, sleep making his words heavy.

“I have class in a half hour, and _you_ have an exam this afternoon,” I responded.

He cracked open one eye and glared at me.

“Arthur, it’s not my fault you took that advanced class. I warned you about the exams, but oh no of course you wouldn’t listen to me. You never listen to me.”

Both eyes stared back at me. “I never listen to you?”

I shook my head. “Never.”

“How about when you ask me to lie back, or tilt my head to the side, or keep still, or go _faster_.” His voice dips low on the last word.

My face flames red in response.

“A-Arthur!” I sputtered, again trying to pull myself away from him. Again, his hands held me close. “Let me go. Class. Half hour.”

“There is a lot I can do in a half hour, Merlin,” he said, grinning.

A strangled sound escaped my throat. “But I need more than a half hour to recover.”

Obviously not taking heed of my warnings or complaints, Arthur drew me forward, kissing my lips with a bruising force. His hands still gripped my wrists, and when I tried to break free to touch him, his grip tightened.

“Nuh-uh-uh,” he taunted, easily flipping me onto my back and settling over the top of me.

My hands were above my head, arms suspended in the air. I didn’t want to admit how much I loved it when he did this.

He brought my hands together, now only holding them with one of his. His other hand trailed down my torso, stopping every so often to familiarise itself with the contours of my body. When his hand wrapped around me, I gasped.

“Oh so easy to taunt, my love,” he whispered, placing a kiss on my brow.

His hand moved in a rhythm that was wholly him, wholly Arthur. Wholly my undoing.

Just as I was about to cry out his name in ecstasy, he let go of me.

“Arthur?” I asked, breathing heavily.

“Your class starts in five minutes,” he replied solemnly. “You better get going.”

My mouth dropped open and I stared at him in surprise. Everything was on fire. I needed release.

“Arthur, please.”

He shook his head. “Not listening. Isn’t that right, _Mer_ lin? I never listen to you. Isn’t that what you said?”

“Y-yes,” I said, bucking up against him.

His grip on my wrists tightened.

“Please, Arthur. Please.”

He leaned down, kissing me roughly. “You see, I do listen to you.”

And then I cried out his name.

#

“Is that a hickey?”

I turned to Gwaine, shaking my head. “No one gets hickeys any more, Gwaine. Don’t you know that?”

He raised an eyebrow sceptically. “Looks like a hickey to me.”

“Well you’re mistaken.”

He rolled his eyes, obviously not believing my flaky response. I shouldn’t have let Arthur mark me – this was always the kind of reaction I received. But when he was above me, and his lips were on my skin … well, I was useless, to say the least.

“We’re going to the tavern tonight. Do you want to come?”

I bit my lip. I hated the tavern. It was always too noisy, and I was always the brunt of someone’s sexual frustration. I simply hated the tavern.

“Arthur will be there.”

If my ears could perk, they would have at each mention of Arthur’s name. “He will?”

Gwaine grinned knowingly. “Yes.”

“Well I might see you there, then,” I said, grabbing my bag and swinging it onto my shoulders.

“I’ll see you at eight then, Merlin.”

I waved goodbye to him, fishing my phone out of my back pocket. I dialled Arthur’s number from memory.

“Hello, half hour,” he answered.

I rolled my eyes, kicking the small stones in my path. “You’re going to the tavern tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Were you going to invite me, or was this one of your _Uther_ Things?”

An Uther Thing was something that Arthur’s father would ask him to do. To prove his loyalty to the company, or to pose for the paparazzi. I hated Uther Things. It usually meant Arthur was wrapped around some girl for the entire world to see.

“Uther Thing,” he replied.

“Do you want me to come? Gwaine invited me, but I can tell him I’m busy.”

I heard Arthur huff down the line. “You can go wherever you want, Merlin. I can’t stop you. Come tonight. Be with friends. I’ll see you later. Gotta study.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight, then.”

“Tonight. And then perhaps later? My room?”

“Later.”

And then the line went dead. I sighed in frustration. He’d done a complete 180 in less than a minute. Only Arthur Pendragon.

#

The tavern was loud, and everyone inside was drunk by the time I arrived. Which wasn’t exactly a surprise.

“Merlin!” Gwaine yelled from across the room, waving me over to our group of friends.

“Well, well,” Lancelot grinned. “Look who decided to join us for once.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up, Lance and get me a cider,” I replied.

He shoved a cup in my direction. “Already done.”

“My hero.”

Lancelot’s eyes were suddenly trained on the door. I didn’t need to turn to find out why. Gwen. He’d been in love with her for as long as I had been friends with him. Which was a pretty long time.

His eyes trailed her across the room, and I didn’t realise she had company until he was standing right next to me. Arthur.

“Arthur,” I said in hello.

He nodded in reply. I noticed that one of his arms was wrapped around Gwen’s waist, and his lips were whispering something in her ear. She turned her face up to his, giggling, cheeks red.

I wanted to leave immediately. _Why would he have told me to come tonight? He must have known what was going to happen._

Five ciders later, and Gwen was in Arthur’s lap, and Lancelot was busying himself with trying to find a girl at the bar. Gwaine was trying to get me to dance, but all I could see was every point where Arthur was touching Gwen, and where Gwen was touching Arthur. It pained me, but I could not tear myself away. My lack of self control was my own undoing.

“Arthur,” Gwen giggled.

And then she kissed him. On the mouth. And he responded, one hand on her waist, one hand in her hair, bringing her closer.

I jerked away from the table, grabbing Gwaine’s hand.

“Finally,” he beamed at me.

I grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled his lips down to mine. I kissed him with all the betrayal that Arthur had just inflicted on me. I kissed him with all the passion I felt for Arthur. I kissed him as I had only ever kissed Arthur.

And then I pulled back.

His eyes were gleaming. “Is that what I’ve been missing out on?”

I threw a glance back towards where Arthur was still seated at the table. His face was stormy.

 _That’s what you get for kissing someone right in front of me. Tit for tat, Pendragon_.

#

It was near three am when I heard the knock on my door. I peered through the peep-hole and was confronted by Arthur, wet as a dog. He must have walked through the rain.

“Merlin, I know you’re in there. Open the freaking door.”

I opened the door slightly, peering at him through the small crack. He didn’t hesitate to throw the door open.

“What was that?” he demanded.

“What?” I asked, even though I knew he was talking about my kiss with Gwaine.

“I have never seen you kiss anyone like that. Except for me.”

“That’s because I love you, Arthur.”

He flinched at my words. “Then why?”

I threw my hands in the air. “Because you kissed her – right in front of me. I’m not going to sit back while you kiss other people. I won’t. I just won’t.”

“I hated it. I wanted to pummel Gwaine, even though I knew it was my fault.”

I bit my lip.

“Merlin,” Arthur growled.

I ceased biting my lip.

“I don’t want to ever see you kiss another man like that,” he breathed, leaning in close.

I could feel his warm breath fan over me.

“And I don’t want to ever see you kiss another person,” I responded.

“I won’t. Not if it means having to witness that again, or know that it might happen behind closed doors.”

“Okay,” I replied.

He nodded slowly, leaning even closer.

“What was that you were saying about closed doors?” I asked, slamming my own door closed.

Arthur laughed. “You’re about to find out.”


End file.
